Verletzen
by ElisiansBane
Summary: Against his own will, Wolfram betrays Yuuri in the worst way possible. Wolfyuu. Oneshot. Dark Fic.


Verletzen

Summary: Against his own will, Wolfram betrays Yuuri in the worst way possible. Wolfyuu. Oneshot.

SERIOUS WARNING: This is a very dark story. Violence, sexual assault.

Rating: Mature

* * * * * * * * * * V * * * * * * * * * *

Verletzen

* * * * * * * * * * V * * * * * * * * * *

Wolfram poked impatiently at his food and looked at the ornate grandfather clock for the umpteenth time since they sat for dinner.

"Wolfie, eat your dinner," Cherie gently scolded her youngest son. "His Majesty will be here soon."

"He was supposed to be here before sunset!" Wolfram mumbled angrily at his soup. "He said so himself!"

"King Yuuri has been late before," Conrad chimed in from where he sat sipping his wine. "The time changes between worlds is still very unpredictable. He'll likely be here by morning."

Next to him, Gwendal grunted, but said nothing further. Wolfram glanced at him sympathetically. Yuuri being late meant more paperwork and diplomatic meetings for Gwendal. He had to wonder if his eldest brother ever left his office for reasons other than meals and sleep.

Wolfram set his spoon down. He wasn't hungry. He wasn't supposed to be sitting at the family table eating dinner and wondering where the hell his fiance was. This completely ruined his plans.

Wolfram frowned at his untouched food. He had planned to have a private dinner with his fiance on their bedroom balcony. He had the maids make all of Yuuri's favorite foods and even brought back recipes from his last trip to earth for the maids to make Yuuri's favorite desserts. He even hired a string quartet just for extra romance! And now, here he was, looking at the usual dinner fare while his family tried to vainly calm him.

It wasn't Yuuri's fault. Wolfram couldn't be angry at him for something out of his control. He honestly couldn't be mad at Yuuri these days.

He allowed himself a small smile. Yuuri had to be a little extra goofy to get under Wolfram's skin these days.

'Hey, Wolf...can I talk to you?'

He remembered being so nervous when Yuuri approached him one afternoon with a look of determination that Wolfram only saw when he was struggling to sword fight or actually focus on his paperwork. It caught him off guard and he braced himself for the worst. But then the red blush across Yuuri's perfectly round cheeks melted his defenses.

'I've been thinking...about us...I-I don't know how to tell you this - I don't know how to be romantic with boys...but...can we maybe...go on a date sometime?'

Wolfram looked at him blankly. 'A date is a fruit, wimp…'

'No!' Yuuri's hair was wild with his head shaking. 'I know it's a fruit...but on Earth we call a date when you take someone you like out to dinner to show them you like them and want to be...their boyfriend and stuff.'

It clicked. 'Oh...you want...to court me?'

Yuuri nodded and pulled a small envelope from his pocket and handed it to Wolfram with shaking hands. 'I got this for you...it's to show I'm serious.'

Wolfram automatically opened the envelope. Inside were two tickets to the theater.

'It's tickets to the opera!' Yuuri grinned. 'Lady Cherie told me you like it and-'

Yuuri didn't get to finish because Wolfram nearly tackled him to the ground. 'I love it!'

'Awesome!' Yuuri chirped with a smile under Wolfram's tight embrace.

Back in the real world, Wolfram smiled sweetly at his still-forgotten food. He replayed that moment over and over again in his mind when he had a quiet moment. Yuuri's dark eyes were so sincere and his smile could melt ice. That night at the theater, Yuuri was so sweet and attentive. Wolfram couldn't have asked for a better courtship. He walked on air when the night ended with shy kisses and touches by a fountain. It was the stuff of romance novels.

It was everything Wolfram could ever hope for. It was now safe to think about taking Yuuri as his lover. Yuuri wanted him.

'Tonight was supposed to be the night…' Wolfram thought disappointedly. Tonight was to be the culmination of their ten-week official courtship. He would show Yuuri what it was like to be loved in every way possible. Wolfram wanted to show Yuuri through touch just how much he loved him.

"Hello? Wolfram?"

Wolfram jumped out of his fantasy. "What?" He snapped as he tried to regain his composure.

Anissina was standing in all her grandiose glory beside him, clearly she had just walked in late to dinner. "What's Lord Brat fantasizing about now? Surely it isn't his Majesty?" She snorted and took her seat.

"It's none of your business!" Wolfram scolded and finally paid attention to his food just as a distraction. Wolfram frowned. His soup was cold.

Anissina watched him in amusement while he gestured for a maid to bring him a fresh bowl. "That's an obvious yes. Poets wish they could pine like you!" She snorted and poured some wine.

"I'm worried," Wolfram said. "He was supposed to return today and it's after dinner! The wimp can't tell time!"

"Now, Wolfram," Conrad chided. "His Majesty is probably exhausted."

Today was a big day for his fiance. Yuuri was now a senior in high school and in the midst of his final exams. After this, he would graduate and fully commit his life to ruling the Demon Kingdom. It would be a huge day for all of them and a major step in his relationship with Wolfram.

'See you when I get back! If I'm in one piece!'

Wolfram watched Yuuri study so hard. Several times, Yuuri brought his homework to Shin Makoku with him and would work well into the night until Wolfram finally came and dragged him to bed. Yuuri would be stumbling like a drunk man while Wolfram guided him to their room to get some desperately needed rest. After that, Yuuri would sleep like the dead until Conrad came to wake him up for the day.

The third prince was proud of Yuuri. Yuuri matured into a fine young man and a dedicated ruler. He no longer regarded their world as a game. He saw them as actual, existing people where his decision affected anyone and everyone around him. When this finally sank in, Wolfram watched Yuuri grow into a young king of nineteen years with all the optimism and commitment the Great One had promised them in their ruler.

Wolfram glanced at the clock again. It was almost eight. It was clear Yuuri wasn't coming home tonight. Wolfram would just have to postpone it until another time. He sighed in disappointment. All that effort for nothing.

Wolfram only numbly noticed the maid set down his usual after dinner tea. Everyone else around him were sampling the tray of sweets. Anissina and Cherie were in the midst of sharing the latest gossip with Anissina's latest life-threatening invention thrown in when the moment allowed. He noticed how Gwendal's eyebrow twitched.

"Your tea, your Excellency," the maid said before leaving.

Wolfram didn't look at the tea when he brought it to his lips and he didn't notice the sudden odd look on Anissina's face when he took a generous swallow and set the cup down to take a sugar cookie from the tray.

It came so sudden Wolfram almost reeled. It felt like he was suddenly thrown into an oven. He dropped the cookie onto the table and gripped the edge as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Wolfram?" Conrad said in alarm as he watched Wolfram's face turn bright red and his eyes go wide as saucers. Conrad and Gwendal both rose at the same time when Wolfram started to sway.

Wolfram barely felt his brothers' hands on him. He could only feel the heat. It didn't hurt, but the warmth overwhelmed him and he felt drowsy. His vision swam. He barely heard the concerned voices and people calling his name as he collapsed. Someone caught him. He was being carried. More urgent shouts.

The warmth traveled into his stomach. An image of Yuuri flashed across his vision and he felt an animalistic arousal.

* * * * * * * * * * V * * * * * * * * * *

After a thorough examination, Gisela stood from her spot next to the bed to face the concerned lords and former queen. "He'll be fine."

There was an audible sigh and everyone relaxed. Then Gwendal spun around to glare at a guilty looking Anssina. "Damned woman! What have you done now?!"

Anissina replaced her guilt with a huff. "It's my new invention. It's a potion meant to reveal a person's greatest desire. Because he's the king's fiance, Wolfram made the perfect candidate."

"You could've killed him!" Cherie snapped in one of the rare times she got miffed at her best friend's antics. She stopped when Wolfram groaned and tried to roll onto his side. She immediately reached for him. "Be still, Wolife. You must rest."

"What did you do to me?" Wolfram gritted as he curled into himself. He was trying to endure the heat and hide the disturbing arousal. His mother did not need to see that.

"It's an aphrodisiac meant to work with a demon's element," Anissina explained simply. She furrowed her brow at him. "It seems it has a much stronger reaction to fire demons than I expected."

"Fire is the symbol of passion, you bitch!" Wolfram hissed. "You write novels don't you?"

"I don't write romance," Anissina explained. Everyone glared at her and she finally showed a tiny bit of remorse. "But it won't bring him any harm. He'll just be very horny for a few hours."

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" Gwendal demanded.

Anissina sighed regretfully. "Not really. It's meant to express sexual desire. It'll die down faster if he...has sex."

Everyone just gaped at her. Gwendal was the first to speak. "With who? King Yuuri isn't here!"

Anissina shrugged, abashed. "Masturbate? Really hard?"

"Oh my god, you damned woman!" Gwendal threw his arms up in the air in defeat. "How long will it last if he doesn't?"

Anissina thought for a moment. "Well, it's also meant to increase stamina. Based on Wolfram's reaction, he'll be out of commision at least until mid-morning. Maybe his Majesty can-"

"I want you all to get out of my room now!" Wolfram nearly screeched from his bed. He didn't like his family talking so openly about his sex life. "I won't let Yuuri see me like this! I refuse to be some-some pervert who can't keep his shit together! Out now!"

They had no choice but to obey. Everyone filed out and left Wolfram to his own misery. He grasped the cup of water next to his bed with shaky hands. He took a huge gulp, but instead of cool water it felt tepid. He slammed the cup on the table with a growl and tried to settle in for what would be a long and painful night.

'This is so embarrassing!'

Outside Wolfram's bedroom door, they all listened to the prince angrily settle in for the night.

Gwendal turned to the others with a grim look. "We can't let his Majesty near him until this passes…"

Anissina nodded solemnly. "His attraction to the king will only make it worse."

"King Yuuri won't return until tomorrow," Conrad added. "Wolfram will be healed by then, yes?"

Anissina nodded. "I'm confident he will be. But, let's make sure his Majesty stays away until we're absolutely sure."

"Yuuri will try to find him," Conrad said worriedly.

"Come up with something!" Anissina snapped, trying to maintain her confidence. "Tell him Wolfram has some rare demon illness and can't be around anyone! Use his ignorance!"

"It's all we can do for now," Gwendal said and turned to walk away to his quarters. He paused to turn to Anissina with a hard look. "You are getting your funding cut for this!"

Anissina looked like she was about to protest, but matching glares from Conrad, Cherie and Gisela kept her quiet.

* * * * * * * * * * V * * * * * * * * * *

Yuuri emerged from the fountain with a loud cough. He hauled himself onto the edge and sat while he collected himself. "It went up my nose," he snorted.

His bag of various supplies and gifts from his mother floated next to him. Yuuri shook off the excess water and threw it on the cobblestones behind him. He peeled off his soaked shoes and socks to avoid making those annoying squishy noises when he walked to his room. He looked around, it was pitch black save for a few lit torches that lined the courtyard.

Yuuri humphed. "I'm late again. I'll never get this right."

He groaned when he stood. Those exams were brutal. Hours and hours of studying followed by four hours of final exams left his brain a pile of mush. When he got home, he took a three hour nap just to become coherent again. He was surprised he even had the strength to go to the Demon Kingdom.

Yuuri looked around his surroundings with a frown. "It's really late. I hope they didn't stay up too long." He sighed again and kept walking. "Wolfram will be pissed."

He made his way through the vast hallways. He only stopped when the stray servant or guard stopped him to see if he was alright. Yuuri waved them off. He was perfectly capable of finding his own bedroom and the safety of the castle left no need for an escort. If he really needed one, then Conrad would be there. Right now, Yuuri just wanted to dry off and go to bed.

He finally made it to his bedroom. Using a trick Wolfram taught him, Yuuri snapped his fingers and lit one of the candelabras on a dresser. He smiled pleased with himself. "Practice makes perfect." Not wanting to push his novice luck, he manually lit the rest of the candles.

As he went about his way, Yuuri noticed the empty bed with a frown. Wolfram wasn't in their bed. Yuuri grimaced. Wolfram only slept in his old room when he was already pissed with Yuuri or they had another spat. He didn't even see Wolfram's uniform thrown over one of the bookshelves like the prince did when he was done for the day. Yuuri saw Wolfram's classic pink nightgown on the bed.

Yuuri had to chuckle. For someone as skilled a fighter and tough as Wolfram, it was amusing to see that this powerful fire demon wore a pink negligee to bed. It went against the very persona Wolfram tried to advertise to everyone around him. Yuuri even bought regular pajamas as a gift but Wolfram still wore his nightgown because he liked his legs being free while he slept.

'I should go find him…' Yuuri thought as he changed clothes. He wished he could have a bath but the maids had already drained the tub for the night and Yuuri would never wake them up for something so trivial.

Yuuri dressed in his night clothes and put on a robe and slippers. He took one of the candelabras to find his clearly miffed fiance and try to mend whatever offense he had made.

He could find Wolfram's room blind. It was just down the hall and around the corner. He had visited it several times when he and Wolfram wanted a precious moment of privacy.

Yuuri blushed. It was where they could explore and touch and kiss without fear of someone walking in on them. It was where Yuuri had his first kiss. Right there on top of Wolfram's sheets with the demon prince leaning over him. Yuuri didn't think he was attractive until Wolfram looked down at him with those deep green eyes like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Yuuri shuddered and focused on his journey. He shouldn't think such things when he needed to make amends with the very person who haunted his racier dreams in between studies. He wondered if Wolfram expected for them to be together like that soon now that Yuuri was actually dating him. Surely he would want to take it all the way.

Yuuri scolded himself to focus. He was at Wolfram's door. He knocked but there was only silence. Taking a breath, he entered into the darkened room. It was stifling hot from the now dying flames of the small fireplace. The herbal smell of medicinal tea hung in the thick air.

"Wolf?" Yuuri gently called out. A groan came from the bed. Yuuri set the candle next to the bed to take in the sight of his fiance.

Wolfram looked ill... his face was beet red and the sweat glittered in the light of the candle. Yuuri reached to feel his forehead. Yep, he had a fever. Yuuri looked at him in concern. He looked around to see if there was any tea or medicine left, but found none.

"Strange," he mumbled and turned his attention back to Wolfram. "Hey, Wolf? Wake up for me."

Yuuri shook Wolfram gently until the demon finally stirred. "Yuuri? Why are you here?" Wolfram's voice sounded bone dry.

Yuuri ran his hand through his hair with a meek smile. "I missed the time change. I just showed up. It's like four in the morning." He gently stroked Wolfram's damp hair.

Wolfram's eyes caught the dim candlelight and Yuuri noticed they were dilated to the point of being black.

Yuuri continued to stroke Wolfram's hair. "Hey, you alright? You have a serious fever."

"Feeling sick," Wolfram murmured, leaning into Yuuri's touch. "Drank something at dinner."

"Hmmm," Yuuri looked around. He spotted a pitcher and the cup next to it. "You thirsty? Let me get you some water and then you can rest." He got up from the bed to fetch the water. As he went about his business, Yuuri idly chatted about his exams and how happy he was they were over.

"Honestly, the best part of being king is I never have to take a calculus exam ever again!" He chuckled to himself. He sat down on the bed next to Wolfram and handed him the cup. Wolfram sluggishly took it and quietly sipped.

"There you go. Drink all of it and I'll try to cool this room down." Yuuri got up and went to open the windows. He gave a satisfied sigh when the cool air poured into the room. "Much better." Yuuri turned to see Wolfram staring blankly at him with wide black eyes.

"Yuuri," Wolfram's voice came out in a hoarse, shaking whisper. "You can't be here."

Yuuri looked at him in concern. "Why not? I didn't mean to be late. I know you really wanted me back on time." He came back to Wolfram's side. "I'm sorry." He gave Wolfram a chaste kiss on his forehead. "You want me to stay with you? Are you contagious?"

Wolfram slowly shook his head. "No...just don't feel well." He caught Yuuri's gaze and the young man noticed something was off about the way Wolfram looked at him. Wolfram slowly reached out to take Yuuri's wrist. Yuuri just stared at it in confusion.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri said carefully. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I want you, Yuuri," Wolfram's voice dropped an octave. "Really want you."

Yuuri was innocent, but he wasn't stupid. He saw enough of his brother's dating games to know what Wolfram meant. "Ah well," he started awkwardly. "It won't be fun if you're sick and all. Let's go to bed and sleep. You need rest." The fever must be making Wolfram slightly delirious.

"Will you stay with me?" Wolfram looked at him with large eyes tinged with desire.

Yuuri shook off the thought. Wolfram needed him. "Sure. Let me get comfy."

Yuuri took off his robe and slippers. He took off his sleeping shirt because the room was still too warm. He slid under the covers on the opposite side of the bed and made himself comfortable. When he settled, Wolfram turned over to pull him close. "Damn, Wolfram! You're burning!"

"Hmmmm…" was all Wolfram said before he cuddled further against Yuuri, putting his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri was sure he was as red as the prince. Wolfram's lips and breathing tickled.

Yuuri just relaxed. 'Poor guy.'

They laid there for a few minutes. Yuuri couldn't quite get comfortable as Wolfram kept shuffling around like something was itching him. "Wolf, are you-"

Yuuri froze when a warm hand glided down his torso. His mind blanked in confusion as Wolfram's tongue started to slowly lick his neck. "Wolfram?"

The hand slipped lower, the fingers pulled at Yuuri's pants. The touch knocked Yuuri out of his confusion and he grabbed the hand. "Wolfram! What the hell are you doing?"

"Touching you," was the only response. Wolfram just moved his free hand to continue trailing along Yuuri's body.

Yuuri's mouth hung open. While he and Wolfram had petted and kissed before, something wasn't right. Wolfram's voice was still too low and it now held an ominous tone as Wolfram's touch grew more aggressive. Yuuri jerked away when Wolfram's other hand tried to touch his dick.

"Wolfram, stop!" Yuuri nearly fell on the floor trying to get out of the bed. He glared at Wolfram in confused agitation. "What the hell are you doing?"

Wolfram didn't give him an answer. He instead stared at Yuuri like he prey. Yuuri stood incredibly still. He felt anxious - like he wasn't safe alone with his fiance. Yuuri looked back at where Wolfram was now crawling slowly off the bed towards him with a predatory look. Yuuri glanced behind Wolfram at the door. He should call for help.

"Conrad?" Yuuri called out as he tried to move around Wolfram. "Someone!"

But when Yuuri wandered close to the side of the bed closest to the door -Wolfram's side- He was yanked violently back and landed on his back on the bed. He didn't even have time to react before his hands were pinned next to his head and Wolfram's angry face was staring down at him.

"I cannot believe you would call out for him when I'm here!" Wolfram's white teeth flashed. His voice was now a menacing growl. He leaned closer until Yuuri could feel his hot breath on his face and the grip on his hands tightened painfully.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri stared up wide eyed at his boyfriend. "What's wrong with you? You need help!"

The grip on his hands tightened even more. "What's wrong is you calling out another man's name!"

"I was only calling Conrad -" Yuuri started to explain, but the sharp slap across his face silenced him. He could only look up in growing fear. "You-you hit me!?"

Wolfram had often knocked Yuuri, but it was always half-hearted and never meant to hurt. But this stung.

Wolfram leaned in... eyes narrowed to slits. "I'll remind you just who you belong to."

Yuuri tried to protest, but Wolfram's lips slammed down on his own in a violent kiss. Yuuri went still in shock, not even responding to Wolfram's touch. His hands gripped and ungripped from their spot on the bed where they were still pinned beside Yuuri's head. Yuuri regained enough clarity to try to break Wolfram's grasp.

This only angered Wolfram more. "Hold still!" Another hit. This time it was a full-on punch.

Yuuri saw stars. Though somewhat petite compared to his brothers, Wolfram had the strength of a full-blooded demon and decades of fighting experience over Yuuri. Yuuri bucked and flopped against the mattress until Wolfram finally let go of his wrists only to choke him.

"Wolf!" Yuuri croaked, clawing at Wolfram's arms. His nails left red marks, but Wolfram didn't seem to notice.

"You fucking little cocktease," Wolfram put his full weight on Yuuri's throat. Yuuri could only let out a tight cough. "Never giving me what I'm owed!"

Yuuri's eyes watered, blurring his vision. He had never been this scared in his life. He could only look up at his once-best friend with wide bloodshot eyes. He tried to grasp Wolfram's arms again, to maybe try to distract him enough to reason with him. He tried to call Wolfram's name, to beg, but he could only make a pitiful whining noise.

His vision was darkening. His chest burned and he could feel himself going into a panic from lack of air. He begged with his eyes for Wolfram to let him go, fingers still weakly grasping at his forearms.

Finally, Wolfram let go and Yuuri took a ragged breath of life-giving air. But his relief didn't last when Wolfram twisted Yuuri's arm to make him flip onto his stomach. Yuuri winced at the sharp pain from his elbow popping into an unnatural angle.

"Wolfram, Please! No!" He sobbed.

"You belong to me!" Wolfram hissed, he pulled the cord from the waistband of Yuuri's sleeping pants and tied Yuuri's wrists painfully tight.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri was desperate. He could only form coherent thoughts in his native language. "Matte! Onegaishimasu! Watashi ni kore o shinaide kudasai!"

Where was the Maou!? Shouldn't he come forward when Yuuri was in danger? Yuuri raced through his mind to maybe reach the spirits buried deep inside him. But he didn't feel anything. The Maou was summoned by Yuuri's emotions. But they were usually emotions of rage or the need for justice at someone else. Never to family or friends or Wolfram. The Maou strictly adhered to Yuuri's designation of friends and loved ones. The Maou acted on Yuuri's own accord and with the young boy's summon. It didn't recognize Wolfram as a threat because of Yuuri's feelings for the demon prince.

The cool air ghosted over his bare lower region. He saw his pants be tossed to the floor. He tried to kick Wolfram off. Wolfram swore and then hissed something. Yuuri screamed from the intense heat that erupted on his thighs. Yuuri bit past the pain and continued to try bucking Wolfram off. This earned him an even more vicious heat. Yuuri went limp and just sobbed, alternating between begging and cursing. If he was still then maybe it would be over faster.

Rough fingers. Sharp pain. He cried louder. His sobs and barely comprehensible pleas were muffled from his face shoved into the mattress. He could feel something liquid trailing down his shaking thighs. He weakly tried to pull at his binds, but it was all in vain. He was at Wolfram's mercy.

Wolfram was animalistic. Merciless. He took him dry, not caring if it also caused him pain. It burned. Yuuri continued to cry from the pain and humiliation. His mind went blank to save his sanity. He listened to Wolfram grunt, rough and angry. He braced himself as the thrusts became hard and erratic. Wolfram's nails were sharp and dug into the nape of his neck and his left shoulder. Yuuri's neck cramped. He struggled to breathe.

Something warm and slick coated his insides. Wolfram finally relaxed and let Yuuri fall bonelessly into the bed. Wolfram collapsed beside him with a satisfied grunt. Yuuri didn't dare move. He stayed absolutely still on his stomach as to not invite anymore unwanted attention.

Wolfram's hot breath on his neck made him shudder. "You will tell no one of this." Yuuri nodded quickly. Seemingly satisfied, Wolfram untied him, but grabbed Yuuri's hair to force the younger man to look him in the eye. "If you dare to leave, I will fuck you again and then burn you from the inside out."

Yuuri nodded again. Anything to keep it from happening again. Wolfram let Yuuri's hair go with a rough shove. Yuuri coughed when he breathed the lint from the covers. But he still didn't move as ordered. He startled when Wolfram suddenly collapsed beside him. He very carefully turned to see Wolfram in a heap next to him. He had fainted.

He could escape. He should try to escape. But Wolfram's threats and the searing pain in his lower body made him stay put. Wolfram looked at him with such a murderous rage that Yuuri was too afraid to rouse his anger again.

The only thing that made sense and would cause the least pain was to just lay there until morning. Maybe he could get help then.

That was the final thought when the panic, adrenaline, fear, and betrayal finally drained Yuuri of the last of his energy and he fainted onto the bed.

* * * * * * * * * * V * * * * * * * * * *

It felt like someone shoved a hot knife into his forehead.

Wolfram's limbs felt like lead. His eyes cracked open. He was on his side in an awkward position. His neck and shoulders were unbelievably sore and stiff. He sat up and then immediately regretted it as the wave of intense nausea hit him with a vengeance and he stumbled across the room to vomit into the ashes of the fireplace. He stayed on his knees to orient himself. He didn't trust himself to stand without falling over. He propped himself limply against the wall next to the fireplace and tried to remember just what the hell happened last night.

He only remembered certain images. The last clear thought he could recall was him yelling at his family and that damned bitch to get out of his room while he fell into a burning hell. After that, he could barely summon blurry images and sounds of someone crying.

He remembered yelling, near-hysterical sobs. He remembered he felt incredibly angry and lustful. He recalled feeling a disturbingly sadistic pleasure when Yuuri -.

Wolfram felt a rock hit the bottom of his stomach. "Oh god, no…" he whispered hoarsely as the memories became clearer and the truth of what he had done revealed itself.

He didn't want to, but he had to. He had to see if what he remembered was some evil nightmare as he wished it was. And not what he knew it was.

He gave a weak cry when he saw his fiance's crumpled form on the bed. Wolfram stumbled to his feet to see if the damage was as bad as he feared. Swaying, he frantically tried to convince himself this wasn't real and he hadn't just violated Yuuri in the worst way possible. But again, the truth came crashing down on him.

He stared in horror at Yuuri lying naked on the bed. Yuuri was curled tightly into himself. The stark white of his complexion was painfully noticeable against the bruises on his face. One completely covered his right cheek and was shaped like a hand. Wolfram's hand. In morbid curiosity, Wolfram examined Yuuri's entire body. Collections of bruises and scratches were all over him. His fingers had tiny smears of blood on them. Wolfram looked down, finally noticing the nail scratches on his own arms.

Wolfram couldn't summon a single coherent thought. He could only stare at the severity of the damage done to the person he claimed to love and swore to protect. He wanted to touch Yuuri so badly. Hold him. But he couldn't. Not when he was the one to cause such pain to his beloved fiance.

He heard a shift. Yuuri was slowly starting to wake. Wolfram felt his heart leap into his throat and he just dumbly stood there as Yuuri turned over with a quiet groan. Yuuri slowly blinked and then winced.

"Yuuri?" was the only word that came to his mind, while he stood absolutely still, afraid of what Yuuri would do.

Yuuri perked up when he heard his name. He finally noticed Wolfram and all drowsiness left him and he frantically crawled backwards from Wolfram with a terrified expression.

"Get away from me!" Yuuri snapped. His knuckles were white from clutching the sheets. He kept looking around Wolfram, looking for some kind of escape while he tried to put as much distance as possible between them.

"Yuuri - I..."

With Yuuri spread across the bed, Wolfram could see the dried blood on the sheets. He grimaced. What could he possibly say? 'I'm sorry' didn't sound even the slightest appropriate now that the reality had finally sunken in and Wolfram saw evidence of the crime he committed.

Neither of them moved. Yuuri glared at him in fear, every muscle tensed and ready to escape or attack. Wolfram didn't want to upset Yuuri further, as if he could prevent that.

"I won't hurt you. I promise," Wolfram whispered, trying to reach a comforting hand towards Yuuri. That was a mistake as Yuuri flung himself off the bed and stood with the blanket clenched around him to preserve his dignity.

"Don't...move!" Yuuri hissed as he secured the blanket around himself. "I-I can't believe what you did. How could you do that to me?" Wolfram could see the tears welling up in Yuuri's large dark eyes.

"I don't know what's going on, Yuuri!" Wolfram protested. He really didn't. He knew the crime he committed. He saw it right in front of him. But the logical sequence of events that brought him to this point were still a muddy blur. He just knew he had to prove to Yuuri that he would never willingly do that to him.

Yuuri hiccupped, he clutched the sheet even tighter. "You promised! You promised to wait!"

Wolfram remembered that promise. It was those early moments when he stole those virginal kisses from his fiance. He promised he would never make Yuuri do something he didn't want to. Wolfram loved him too much to take advantage of him like that.

And now he had broken that promise into shatters.

"Why? Just why, Wolf?" Yuuri cried. He was visibly shaking, but hadn't moved from where he stood. "How could you do that?!"

"I...Yuuri, I would never-" Wolfram started.

"But you did!" Yuuri screeched so loud Wolfram winced. "Look at me! You raped me!"

It was out in the open. Yuuri called it. Wolfram could only look at his feet in shame. He didn't know what to do to ameliorate the situation and doubted he could, even if he tried. Yuuri stared at him with frantic eyes, pale-skinned and swollen in the places Wolfram hurt him. Further proof of Wolfram's betrayal.

Wolfram tried to step closer. "No, Yuuri! It was Anissina's fault! She gave me this potion and it drove me insane and -"

"Conrad!" Yuuri shrieked as he flew in hysteria. He shoved past Wolfram and knocked the demon over as he staggered into the hallway.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram desperately called after him, but Yuuri didn't hear him. The younger man continued to run down the hallway yelling for anyone to stop Wolfram from hurting him. Wolfram only wandered into the hall and watched him run. He felt utterly broken and disgusted.

It didn't take long for help to come. By the time Wolfram finally caught up to Yuuri, the king was struggling to tell Conrad and a couple of other guards what happened. Wolfram remained distant while he watched Conrad try to calm Yuuri and cover him with his jacket as the bedsheet was on the ground. When Conrad looked up, he caught Wolfram's guilty eyes and his expression went cold. He said something to the guards and Wolfram was grabbed and shoved to the ground. He didn't try to resist. He had no right to fight back.

"Take him to the cell!" Conrad ordered coldly as he held a sobbing Yuuri. Wolfram let himself be dragged away as Conrad led Yuuri away from him and to safety. Wolfram let out a broken cry.

Neither of them looked back.

* * * * * * * * * * V * * * * * * * * * *

The cell was dead silent. There wasn't even the constant sound of some dripping water to break the heady silence. The only sound were the images of the past twelve hours playing over and over again to Wolfram's torment.

He couldn't stop fidgeting. He altered between pacing the tiny cell and slumping on the wooden bench. Every part of him wanted to do something. Run. Cry. Beg. Scream. But he couldn't decide. The anxious energy left him trembling and agitated.

Yuuri's bruised skin was laid before his eyes. Clawed scratches and purple bruises. A split lip. Broken sobs in a foreign language. Blood. Semen. His insane growls drowned out defeated whimpers. Followed by an intense hatred of himself.

Not once did he ever think he would force himself on Yuuri. Sure, like any other male demon, he had fantasies. He touched himself at night imagining the ways he would bend Yuuri's body to his will and the pleasured moans he could elicit from his sweet king's lips. Yuuri's body laid bare before him, waiting and welcoming for his touch. Yuuri's smile and midnight eyes beckoning him closer, waiting for him to claim this gift.

Never in his dreams would he imagine betraying Yuuri. Their union was meant to be romantic and pleasurable for both of them. Not taking sadistic pleasure in treating Yuuri like a wretched animal.

The creak of the dungeon doors opening startled Wolfram from his malaise. Someone was being dragged down the hall, cursing and grumbling at the rough treatment. He backed away from the bars of his cell to see who this person was. The guards remained silent when one opened the cell from across Wolfram's and the other threw the prisoner in. The cell door was slammed shut and they left without a single word or look in Wolfram's direction. In the dim light, he could see who the person was and his sorrow was replaced by an intense hatred.

"Anissina…" he whispered slowly, taking in the ruffled appearance of the woman who ruined his entire life.

She jumped at his voice. She noticed him and she looked frightened. As she should be. Wolfram briefly contemplated melting the iron bars so he could exact a suitable punishment. But a part of him wanted to hear what bullshit excuse she could come up with, so he remained still.

"Wolfram…" She straightened herself up, watching him cautiously.

Wolfram moved to grip the iron bars. She backed away. They locked gazes, unblinking, sizing the other person up. Wolfram conveyed through sight alone just how enraged he was at her meddling.

"Do you know exactly what you've done?" Wolfram spoke every word carefully through his clenched jaw. He really wanted to see if Anissina knew just how much damaged she had done.

Anissina looked away, but Wolfram's gaze didn't waver. "It wasn't supposed to be this way…"

"Like hell it wasn't supposed to be this way!" His sharp voice cut through the heavy silence of the cell. "Name one moment when one of your harebrained inventions actually worked! Gwendal should be dead by now!" He gripped the bars even harder. "And how dare you interfere with my relationship with my fiance! You made me hurt him! You made do the most disgusting, repulsive thing I could ever do to the person I love!"

Anissina had the decency to look contrite. "It was meant to show a person's true emotions. To release their inhibition...so they could accept the truth."

Wolfram violently shook the bars as he spoke. "What truth!? There is no truth in wanting to rape Yuuri!"

Anissina straightened more, trying to summon her classic air of superiority. "It doesn't create emotions. It only amplifies. You already wanted to have sex with Yuuri, so the potion amplified that."

"I wanted to make love to Yuuri!" Wolfram nearly screeched. "Not this! Never this!"

"It was originally meant for King Yuuri," Ainissina admitted flatly. "I didn't expect him to be late. You weren't supposed to drink it. But I changed my mind. It was an accident."

Wolfram's jaw dropped in utter shock. "You mean you wanted to poison Yuuri?! For what?"

"Like I said," Anissina explained. "It was meant to help him realize his feelings. It wasn't meant for you because you were already open about how you felt. And it's not a poison." She said the last part with mild annoyance.

"This is why I can't stand you!" Wolfram yelled. "You have this idea that you know better! That because you're a woman you somehow know what's best and your opinions should be blindly followed by men. Because men are too stupid to breathe! I never liked you and I couldn't understand just why my brother put up with you for all these years!"

Wolfram could feel the iron heating under his palms. There was a mild orange glow where his hands gripped the bars. He should restrain himself, but he didn't care. He wanted Anissina to be scared.

"People aren't your test subjects!" He growled. "You don't have the right to just do what you want. There is such a thing as ethics!"

Anissina looked at the ground. "I wanted to help-"

"At what point did anyone ask for your damned help?!" Wolfram hollered. Since he couldn't strangle the woman, he opted for trying to strangle the now very hot bars. They made a clanking noise as he tried to shake them like a madman, but the angered energy had to go somewhere. Wolfram's yelling dissolved into nearly incoherent cursing and threats of violence, wild eyes flashing at the source of all his pain.

Anissina backed into the corner of her cell, pale-faced and tense. She watched Wolfram continue to vent his hatred at her. She occasionally glanced at the red bars in fear that he would escape and burn her into ashes.

And that's exactly what he wanted to do. Wolfram wanted to break free and throw his hands around her neck and sear the skin while he strangled her to death. He wanted her to be punished for what she had done and to teach her that she had no place using him or Yuuri for her insane 'inventions.'

Finally, Wolfram wore himself out and his anger died and was replaced by a choked sob as he sunk to his knees. "You damned woman!" was the last thing he said before he allowed his despair to overtake him.

Anissina just stood there as he let all the fear and sorrow have their way with him. His cries echoed in the dark cell in between curses and weak threats. They remained like that for what felt like an eternity, before Wolfram calmed enough to speak again.

"I had it all planned," he whispered brokenly, leaning his weight against the bars. "I had it all planned. It was supposed to be a romantic dinner. I had Yuuri's favorite foods. I had music. I bought him a gift. I wanted to court him properly. I wanted him to know he could trust me." He cut himself off with another strained cry. "I loved him more than anything and wanted him to know that. I wanted to make his first time perfect."

Anissina's eyes widened in dismay. "Oh god...Wolfram, I-"

"Shut up, bitch!" Wolfram shouted, coming out of his reverie. "This is all your fault! He will never want to be with me again! All because you had it in your head you were smarter than me!"

Wolfram slowly stood to his feet, his anger renewed. "You just wait. You better hope they send you somewhere far away because I will never stop trying to kill you!"

Wolfram's revenge was interrupted when the dungeon door creaked open again and Gwendal appeared before them. He took in Wolfram's disheveled appearance with sympathy.

"How is Yuuri?" Wolfram said, cutting off Gwendal when he tried to speak.

Gwendal stopped and then gave a heavy sigh. "He is...physically fine. Gisela examined him. The injuries were minor and he should be healed in a few days."

"Where is he?" Wolfram demanded. He had to know just how much damage he had done to Yuuri. Maybe there was a chance he could still fix it.

"He's in his room resting," Gwendal explained stiffly. "He will let no one near him except Conrad."

Wolfram had no right, but he still felt a pang of jealousy. He bit it back. "What happens now?"

"We're trying to preserve Yuuri's reputation," Gwendal said. "No one will believe the Demon King was raped." Gwendal paused when both Ansissina and Wolfram flinched at that word. "Which is why I'm here. We've decided on your fates."

Both Anissina and Wolfram looked at him with apprehension. Gwendal turned to Anissina first. "Anissina, you are hereby banished from the Demon Kingdom. If you try to enter the kingdom, you will be hunted and killed on sight."

Anissina was aghast. "What? You can't do that! My brother-"

"It was Yuuri would decided you would be banished and not hung for poisoning the king - which is what we originally wanted to do," Gwendal sharply interrupted her. "What you did was unforgivable and punishable by death. Be grateful he showed mercy."

Gwendal left Anissina to absorb the news while he dealt Wolfram's fate. This time, his expression softened and he looked dejectedly at his youngest brother. "Wolfram...even if we say it was assault, you would still be put to death. Again, Yuuri insisted that we spare your life."

It didn't surprise the demon prince. He knew that Yuuri wouldn't put anyone to death. However, it still left him feeling guilty because even after what he did, Yuuri still cared for him. Even just a little.

"What did you decide?" he asked.

Gwendal took a deep breath. "It's a delicate situation. Right now, the plan is to hold a mock trial and you will be found guilty of adultery. Based upon this, you will also be banished from the country."

Adultery. The irony was painful. But it was a merciful sentence - far too merciful for what he had done.

"Your trial will be in a couple of months, we can't have people connecting both of your sentences," Gwendal continued. He turned back to Anissina. "You are banished immediately. I will return tomorrow to see that you collect your things and are escorted out of the palace." He turned to Wolfram. "You will remain here until we can execute the mock trial as seamlessly as possible - and you will cooperate."

"Yes, Brother," was all Wolfram could say. There was no point in arguing.

Wolfram stared at the ground, clenching the cell bars for stability. He dared to ask one thing. "May I see Yuuri? Can I at least say goodbye?"

Gwendal regarded his brother regretfully. "I'm sorry. But I don't think he wants to see you now."

Wolfram knew it was in vain. Of course, Yuuri wouldn't want to see him now. But it was still heartbreaking. "Please, Gwendal. Tell him I'm sorry. I never wanted to do this. I love him."

"He knows you weren't in your right mind," Gwendal said softly. "But I will tell him."

"Thank you," Wolfram said as he watched Gwendal take his leave. Ignoring Anissina, Wolfram retreated into his cell and collapsed weeping on the bench.

* * * * * * * * * * V * * * * * * * * * *

Wolfram hadn't noticed he fell asleep until the loud creaking of those damned dungeon doors opened. He glumly watched the guards escort Anissina out of her cell. Neither of them spoke to each other since Gwendal's visit and Wolfram refused to look at her. She didn't resist the guards and didn't dare glance back at him. Wolfram was glad she didn't. In between his regrets, he thought of how he would exact revenge on her when he got out. Once banished, he would hunt her down and exhibit whatever torment he wanted as neither of them were citizens of any country and therefore didn't have the protection of the law.

For days, he was left alone. His only company was the guard who brought him food and to give him a bucket of cold water and a cloth to clean himself. Time blurred together as he had his thoughts to keep him occupied. He replayed the happier memories of his family and especially Yuuri. He tried to remember every kiss and touch he shared with his beloved fiance. Every smile and goofy mannerism that was unique to Yuuri.

One night - or day, he really didn't know. The dungeon doors slowly opened and interrupted his dreaming. He sat up when the sounds weren't that of heavy boots, but light steps that hesitantly made their way towards him.

Wolfram thought he was hallucinating when Yuuri stepped in front of his cell. His mind was blank as it couldn't decide if what he was seeing was really there or another one of his fantasies.

"Yuuri," he breathed, standing up to move closer, to prove he wasn't completely mad.

Yuuri stood nervously before him. He was in his usual uniform. Yuuri looked pale in the dim light of the one torch on the wall. Yuuri touched his own cheek absently and Wolfram knew the bruise was covered with makeup. The rest of his injuries were covered by his clothes.

"Wolfram...I came to see you," Yuuri mumbled at the floor.

"I'm so glad to see you," Wolfram said in relief. It was just good to see Yuuri alive before him. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch Yuuri, but wisely kept his hands to himself.

"Your trial is at the end of this week," Yuuri said, finally meeting Wolfram's gaze. His eyes were dull and glazed over, like he hadn't slept well in weeks.

Any relief Wolfram felt disappeared. "Really…"

Yuuri nodded. "We were able to come up with a believable story. I didn't want them to kill you."

"Thank you," Wolfram said with utter gratitude. "I don't deserve it."

Yuuri gave a weak shrug. "I know you would never do that on your own," he admitted.

It was comforting to know that Yuuri indeed didn't believe Wolfram would do such a thing of his own accord.

Yuuri continued, still looking at the floor. "Anissina said the potion amplifies people's feelings. Supposedly, you wanted to have sex with me so the potion intensified it."

Wolfram clutched the cell bars in desperation. "Yuuri - no! You can't believe I would force you like that!"

"But you still wanted it," Yuuri replied dimly. "It wouldn't have affected you if you didn't."

"Never!" Wolfram begged. "Yuuri, you have to believe me! Yes, I wanted to be with you, but I would never force myself on you!"

How could he get Yuuri to believe him? Even if he spent his days lusting and pining for Yuuri, he loved the young king too much to act on it. He would kill himself before he violated Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri to give himself to him. He never wanted to force it from him.

"I don't know what to think of anything," Yuuri finally looked up at Wolfram. He looked utterly broken and Wolfram wanted nothing more than to touch him. "I keep having nightmares." The corner of Yuuri's mouth twitched and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Forgive me, Yuuri," Wolfram forgot himself and did reach for Yuuri.

To his surprise, Yuuri took his hand and laced their fingers together. It was the simplest of touches. Yuuri didn't pull away in fear. Instead, he watched Wolfram's hand desperately grip at his own. Wolfram tried to convey his love and need for Yuuri through that touch. He had to convince Yuuri not to send him away.

"Don't leave me, Yuuri," he pleaded, his own tears blurred his vision.

For a split second, Yuuri hesitated and almost looked as if he would grant Wolfram's wish. But his eyes hardened. Yuuri pulled his hand away to leave Wolfram's hand hanging in the air. Yuuri looked as if he didn't want to break their bond either, but retreated anyway. Wolfram felt his heart shatter.

"I have to," Yuuri whispered as he finally let his tears fall. "I can't look at you and not think of that."

If there wasn't this damn cell between them, Wolfram would throw himself to his knees to beg at Yuuri's feet, dignity be damned. "God, Yuuri! Believe me! I didn't mean it. It wasn't my fault!"

"I know, Wolfram," Yuuri looked at him, mournfully. "But that doesn't change what happened…"

"I'll do anything!" Wolfram gave one final plea. "Anything! Just don't leave me like this!"

Yuuri backed away. Wolfram shouted after him crazed. "I love you!"

Yuuri paused and looked over his shoulder. "I loved you too, Wolfram."

Without looking back, Yuuri quickly left a bawling Wolfram in his cell and ignored the cries of his name and for him to come back.

* * * * * * * * * * V * * * * * * * * * *

Verletzen (German) - hurt; violate; harm; injure

Dialogue translation:

Matte! Onegaishimasu! Watashi ni kore o shinaide kudasai! (Japanese): Wait! Please! Don't do this to me!

German/Japanese brought to you by google translate. I make no promises of accuracy.

Author's note:

A popular trope in KKM fanfiction is what I call 'magic love potion' trope. Usually, Anissina makes some kind of potion that makes Yuuri realize he's in love with Wolfram. This is usually found in one-shot smut fics.

I'm not a hypocrite. I have a couple of favorited fics that use this trope. However, a realization came to me: wouldn't this count as date rape? Yuuri/Wolfram is being drugged and then someone has sex with them. The consent is dubious at best.

As I've said before in previous fics, I like to take common tropes and reinterpret them. The love potion trope can be fun and everyone loves a good yaoi smut fic (including me), but it does bring up interesting points about how we interpret consent in anime and fan fiction. Particularly in yaoi/shounen ai.

Question: If my readers wanted a sequel, what would your suggestions be? Any ideas for a believable happy ending? Let me know in your reviews!

Thanks for reading and leaving a review. They are my inspiration. - EB


End file.
